Dreams
by Kitten Meru
Summary: Severus has a strange dream about his lord, who he assumed was gone. It leaves him wanting more. Slash Sev/Tom oneshot.


A/N: This is my secret favourite pairing. Well, no so secret now I suppose. There's just something about Sev and Tom together that just makes me... Anyway, here you go.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus hissed as his mark flared to life again. Voldemort was calling again.  
>Ever since he returned just a month ago, he had been calling every few days. There was much catching up he had to do, he assumed. Severus was not called to all the meetings, but he was called to most.<br>Even now, Severus was among Voldemort's most trusted. Severus was proud of this. He had always been drawn to power, and being in the dark lord's inner circle was as close to the greatest power he would probably ever get.  
>When Severus had first taken the mark when he was just 16, he had been drawn to Tom, both for his power and his looks. Now he was drawn to his power, as it had grown so much since he was younger, but not so much his looks anymore. The dark lord's appearance was a grotesque, snake-like visage that would scare children like nothing else. It was probably the last thing you would find appealing in Voldemort.<br>However, without his beautiful face distracting him, Severus was able to notice other things about his lord that he hadn't before. Such as his fondness for creative dark magic, his compassion towards his most faithful (however slight), his look of contemplation when faced with a challenge, the subtle excitement in his eyes whenever someone of substantial power bowed to him, and many other things.  
>It intrigued Severus that he noticed these things, but bothered him even more. If he wasn't mistaken, he was falling for his lord, grotesque appearance or no. There was no upside to falling in love with him, it would only make him see him as weak. He tried his best to ignore his feelings.<br>When he approached his lord that night and bent to kiss his hem, he noticed he was the only one present. It was rare for his lord to hold private meetings, but of all private meetings Severus has always had the most, as he was the only death eater posted at Hogwarts. He kissed his lord's hem and rose again, waiting patiently for instruction.  
>Voldemort stared at him for a few moments, seemingly sizing him up. He walked around him in a circle, analyzing his follower closely. Severus had always been loyal, that had always been clear. What was less clear and had to be studied closely to notice, was Severus' affection. While Bellatrix was clearly obsessed with him, Severus was not. However, the care Severus felt for him was useful, it would ensure that he could expect nothing but true devotion. This was something that could easily be exploited. However, it didn't feel right to take advantage of someone's feelings, at least not someone so clearly devoted to him. It was unlike him to take another's feelings into account, but something had changed in him recently. It was almost as if he was caring for his servant. It seemed so impossible, and yet, it was there. He decided to test something.<br>Severus was wary, his lord was circling him like a vulture to its prey. It was unsettling. The look on his face was no more comforting than his pacing. His face was twisted in some form of contemplation, and it did not make him look any more attractive. After a few minutes his lord stopped in front of him, a curious look on his face. Without warning, he grabbed the front of Severus' robes and crushed his almost nonexistent lips against his. Severus was stunned, and for a few moments could not move. His brain was working fast though, and he quickly realized that this is what he wanted. He returned the kiss, but did not dare touch his lord with his hands, unsure whether that was allowed. His lord seemed encouraged, and placed a hand at the back of his head to pull him closer, taking his other hand and guiding his own arms around him. He was grasping his lord and kissing him as if some virgin teenager. Truthfully, he was a virgin, but he was not a teenager anymore. He could almost overlook his lord's new face in light of his stellar kissing. He felt teeth at his lip, and cautiously opened his mouth, only to have it invaded by a surprisingly forked tongue. The tongue fought with his own, the texture very different from what he expected in a human tongue, but not unwelcome. They stood there for what felt like several minutes just devouring each others mouths.  
>Severus pulled back when he needed to breathe, and stood there panting, staring at his lord. He had just snogged Voldemort. He was unsure if he should he happy or scared. His lord seemed to understand something of his fears, and passed a hand over his eyes and closed them. He then felt something wet on his jaw, a tongue? He shuddered, but not in revulsion as he would expect. The forked tongue felt strange against his skin, but he loved it. He leaned forward a bit. He then felt hands on his back, pulling him against the body in front of him. He was now flush against the creature he was falling for, and he was loving it. A part of his mind told him that he was risking his life by acting like this, but he couldn't find himself caring. He was grasping his lord's hips and back, trying to be closer, and he felt the hands on his back slip lower. He gasped as his arse was groped viciously, but groaned once the surprise wore off. He panted slightly as the hands massaged his arse, and he leaned his head over the shoulder in front of him. A deep voice chuckled, and he felt his belt loosen. He stiffened, this wasn't happening, surely?<br>But just as he thought that, he pants dropped to the floor. He was left in his briefs, the cool air causing the hairs on his legs to rise. The hands took to feeling up his thighs, the long fingers teasing the insides and causing him to almost blush. He fisted his hands into his lord's robes harder, leaning in as far as he could. He heard and felt the deep chuckle this time. No words had been uttered since he first appeared before his lord, but none were needed. He felt his arousal the moment it brushed the solid thigh before him. He groaned when the leg pressed harder into his growing erection. The hands slipped under his underwear and groped his bare arse. He groaned and pressed his arse into the dextrous hands.  
>Voldemort was enjoying the sounds coming from his servant. This was more enjoyable than he thought it would be at first. It was a test to begin with, but now it was more. He had always loved causing pain in others, it was what he thrived on. That felt like nothing compared to causing pleasure in the man before him. He carefully spread the soft cheeks and sought the hole between them. He carefully pressed against it with the tip of a finger and revelled in the deep moans that resulted from it. He smiled in satisfaction. He wondered just how good he could make his servant feel.<br>He spread the cheeks wider and pressed the tip of his finger inside the hole. It was a bit rough with no lubrication, but it slid in. Severus grunted, but continued to grind against his thigh. He could feel his own erection waking up, something he hadn't felt in years, even before the potter boy had felled him. He revelled in the feeling, pressing against the man in front of him and smiling at the gasp that resulted.  
>Severus gasped, Voldemort was hard too? He hadn't thought he would be, he thought this was just some strange punishment or something. But his lord was aroused? He decided to throw caution to the wind and loosened one of his hands from the robes of his lord, and carefully rubbed his hand against the bulge in the front of his pants. He heard a soft intake of breath, but there was no resistance. Taking this as a sign to continue, Severus opened the fly of the pants and extracted the quickly hardening flesh. He stroked it softly and heard a groan in response. The finger in his arse pushed in farther and he winced slightly, but continued to pleasure his lord. He felt the finger in him start to move, and it slowly but surely turned pleasurable and he started moaning. He gripped the hard shaft in his hard more firmly and started wanking his lord. Apparently this triggered something, and suddenly he was turned around, bent over, hands gripping the arms of the throne before him, briefs down around his knees and his lord's cock was pressed against his entrance. His eyes widened and he gasped as it pressed into him. The precome was smoothing the way a bit, but it was still painful. He gritted his teeth as the hard length slid farther into him. After a minute he felt slightly furry bollocks against his arse. He felt amazingly full, and the pain was perfectly tolerable, he'd had worse. Then the length slid out and pressed back in harder. He grunted, and tried to pull away, but his lord wasn't having any of that. He length left him again and came back even harder. This time though, a jolt of pleasure ran through him and he cried out. He was panting hard, and could hear that the man behind him was as well. He pressed back into the body behind him and felt the pleasure again, he cried out once more. Then his lord started pounding into him, a fast rhythm forming. He gasped and moaned as his sweet spot was hit again and again, sweat forming on his skin and the minutes wore on. The pace sped up and he could feel something build even stronger than was previously. Without any stimulation to his own cock, he felt the pressure build, and he was exploding. Thick ropes of come spattered onto the elegant chair before him and he felt himself become full with his lord's seed. He panted, legs weak, and almost collapsed onto the ground. He felt the cock slip out of him and groaned, missing the feeling of being full. He was carefully turned around and pressed into a firm, clothed chest. He felt disappointed that he couldn't feel any skin, but took comfort in the fact that his lord was holding him. He felt more than heard the amused laugh when his legs gave out and he had to clutch onto his lord to keep upright. He was carefully let down to the floor and set in his lord's lap. He rested back against the hard chest, panting.<br>"Enjoy yourself?" came an amused voice from behind him. The voice sounded so different than it usually did. No sneer, no malice, no anger, just amusement, perhaps affection even. It seemed too good to be true, but he would take what he could get if it was. He was still panting, so he just nodded in answer, eyes sliding closed again, resting more fully into the body beneath him.  
>"Good. So did I." he felt long fingers play with his sweat-matted hair and smiled. Perhaps the gods had seen the rest of his crap life and decided he needed a break.<br>"I expect you will return when I call you again for a private meeting, Severus?" it was a tone that seemed to mock it's normal tone, amusement evident. But he could also tell he wasn't joking. He smiled.  
>"Any time, my lord." he turned his head to the side and welcome the lips on his.<br>Severus woke up sweating and confused. His dream slowly came back to him, and he was both disturbed and aroused. It had been thirteen years since his lord perished, why was he having such dreams of him in some strange snake-like body? Was it a premonition? He sat there in his bed panting for several minutes. He could only conclude that he enjoyed the dream, and wished it were real.  
>"I suppose," he said to himself amusedly, "that when my lord rises again, I will know what to do." he smiled to himself and he lay back down, reaching between his legs to the bulge there and thought of his dream as he rid himself of his problem.<p> 


End file.
